Smokeheart
s m o k e h e a r t this character belongs to verglas, please refrain from taking him, thank you overview a p p e a r a n c e see reference There isn't much to see of this dragonet, simply passing by as your normal SkyWing with nothing to hide, thank you very much, yet everyone knows what's hidden below,,, a vile beast. Scales, like rubies shimmer in tiny plates, yet it is rather darker hue of ruby red that studs the pigment of his scales. Around the talons, should small bloodstains and paint be found, dried and aging, there is, however an entire description yet to fill in about an appearance. Plated back, continuing as larger scales of a lighter hue than that of his mainscales, but still possibly a rosy ruby red. The head, not thick boned but rather shard, despite a softened jawline, the forehead juts downward as though a bluff to his short snout, yet strangely,,, the dragonet lacks a mouth on most times. The head, rather it matches in colorations to his body, rusty ruby red scales stud nearly the entire head with that exception of the topmost. This oozes with the lighter reds from the plates upon his back, running over his head and lazily lapping down the front of his snout and in following the head, down the back soft light pink spines. These, softened at their edges, run down the entirety of the dragonet's back,,, perhaps I should lend a name to you, for that's the least I could do,,, the name's Smokeheart, nothing else, just Smokeheart. Large ears protrude from just behind the back of his jaw, where a small spine the same coloration as the rest lays embedded followed by a lighter hue of red banding the base, and behind, long, slender horns. These, again remain the same coloration as the rest of his spines, a light, oozing pink like finely chewed bubblegum, to put in. The eyes,,, one of the most important parts within him, large, nervous jade green,,, it's how you tell when the beast is in, for they turn black with dark jade pupils if that were to come. Normally, most of his eyes are a light jade while the pupil remains a darker hue,,, more or less jungle colors, yet oh so anxiety-stricken. It can be mentioned, the underbelly is a lighter hue of maroon, yet still ceases to be light, for only a bit lighter than the average hue of maroon. And there, right above it remains a thinner row of scales, a pale red, not much indeed but one simply can't help but think of him as noticeable. Must it be mentioned, two silver chains run around his neck, cold against his warmed scales, seeming to always remain that way for as long as he could remember, yet they both hold at their base, pouches. One containing that of a small silk pouch that,,, holds nothing within at the very moment while the other is for that of school, black and somewhat heavy, filled with crayons, pencil sharpeners and other,,, school-related objects. There's not much to see in either, so may it be mentioned about his build, something that remains nimble and somewhat tall, long skinny legs that could compared to a deer. There's nothing much of the Smokeheart, rather just normal, to mention the wings, while usually folded to his sides are simply long and thinly, membranes a rather dark red, one can't simply consider them "big" necessarily. A snake-like tail, slithering across the ground, rather long compared to the rest of his body, yet not quite as long as,,, say the entire rest of his body, balancing out everything perfectly. While commonly shifting his weight nervously, it can be written here,,, more of his build, while stocky, he does have a tendency to appear wiry now and then. The legs, looking like matchsticks compared to the rest of his body could be considerably well-muscled. These, to mention, are plated on the fronts with light red scales, indenticle hues to the ones running down his back, these follow up his rounded, hunched shoulders and onto the wings as though runaway water. And although seemingly to stick together,,, they start to detach,,, grow distant and finally fade away, that is all before reaching the claw upon his wings, although like I've always mentioned, he's just an average SkyWing student, that's all, no eye-catching features or abnormality. p e r s o n a l i t y He is never as he seems, yet still the last dragon you'd expect to host a demon within his walls, of split personalities, one may consider him that of insecure, evil and enthusiastic. These three words that describe him, they don't seem to fit with each other that well, but that is to sum up Smokeheart's behavior. While he may appear that of anxious, he is always willing to learn and try new things and with that, happy,,, yet still unsure of his abilities, doubting himself of being in control,,, of his body and sanity. ---- * has a split personality due to hosting a demon within himself * mostly at peace and happy, someone who likes to talk but everyone is too scared of him to ever start a conversation with him anymore * hates seeing anyone getting bullied, tries to stand up for them, but really can't since he's nervous about the demon * hates being bullied himself, it makes him have mental breakdowns * really just wants to give up on life, but feels that'll be his weakness to the demon * can only keep hoping for the future, isn't very optimistic, but goes by his "Golden Rule" always do your best * likes drawing pictures of his family, but always ends up finding them in ripped pieces by the time he finishes them if not before * doesn't have the highest self-esteem, really, finds himself destructive and a danger to everyone,, so he limits his contact with others,,, he has no friends because everyone is terrified of him demon personality * will take over smokeheart whenever they feel like it * seems to have hatred toward any picture of the host's family, destroy on sight, this is due to being abandoned by their own parents * rather rude, doesn't hesitate to act violently towards others, although isn't very good at socializing * sarcastic and overly confident in themself * wouldn't mind killing anyone,,, yet they're sensible enough to not make smokeheart go on a killing streak * would probably fight everyone if they could, seems to be scared a bit of moths and butterflies * can play the flute surprisingly well despite never having any practice, probably black magic or something * charismatic,,, really charismatic,,, they're not very nice either, something that nightmares are made of, enjoys scaring others out of amusement,,, usually via violence and,,, gore b a c k s t o r y * grew up on the outskirts of sanctuary, parents didn't really like the noise in the heart of the growing town, preferably they stood to the side in a small section of a friendly neighborhood * had two sons, one hatched a few days before the other, they got along fairly well with each other, life was good and happy,,, stuff like that, they were dubbed with the names heatwave and smokeheart * heatwave got enrolled in school,,, and soon after so did smokeheart, school,,, changed his life pretty much forever really * all the students made fun of his strange mind and weird-colored eyes, would get pushed around and insulted for that,,, none of his peers were very nice persay * usually they'd just bully him,,, and be mean,,, some would try to beat him up if they could but they didn't like,,, chase him home or anything, they just enjoyed having someone weak to pick on * after a few years of this he got fed up of it,,, he'd been told of someone who'd help him though,,,, he'd accepted the offer of being the host to a rather ruthless demon * i'll add more stuff later, but that's the general idea of his backstory,,, t r i v i a * inspired off a daydream i had once, just added some more development to it via this character * arrow helped me come of with his name * text * text r e l a t i o n s h i p s for relationships, please roleplay beforehand h e a t w a v e text Positive b r i v text Positive / Neutral k i s n o m text Positive / Neutral n a m e text Relation g a l l e r y please follow reference Smokeheart infobox.png reference base by joy ang, colored by moonmoon Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Artist)